Use of Complementary and Alternative Medicine by consumers and health professionals is steadily increasing. Allied health and nursing professionals are often called upon to respond to patients' questions regarding CAM. The need for conducting, presenting and debating CAM research by these disciplines is likewise rising. The proposed 3-year conference grant, "Scientific Advances in Complementary and Alternative Medicine Research: Advances in Allied Health and Nursing", will integrate plenary sessions by recognized experts in CAM with oral and poster presentations of original research by allied health and nursing professionals to meet the stated aims. This annual conference will be sponsored by the University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey's Institute for Complementary and Alternative Medicine (ICAM), which has member representation from all 8 schools of UMDNJ including the School of Health Related Professions, the largest allied health school in the U.S. The specific aims of the conference are to: 1. Disseminate authoritative, legal, ethical, and culturally sensitive research information regarding the five emphasis areas established by NCCAM; 2. Provide an organized and moderated forum for sharing knowledge and dialog regarding peer-reviewed research and development in CAM; and 3. Generate new research ideas and facilitate collaboration by stimulating the conduct of scientifically sound CAM research by allied health and nursing professionals. Key professional associations representing allied health and nursing, including but not limited to the Association of Schools of Allied Health Professionals, the American Dietetic Association, and the American College of Nurse Midwives will be co-sponsors of this conference. The conference will be advertised nationally to allied health and nursing professionals and U.S. graduate programs in these disciplines. Grant funds are requested to provide 1. Registration and partial travel support for abstract and session presenters including women and minorities, 2. Discounted fees for students and, 3. Partial support of program staff to enable the Institute to plan, promote, execute and evaluate the conference and publish proceedings annually for three years. Intended outcomes of the annual conferences include electronically published proceedings, new and collaborative research and CAM research agendas and priorities for allied health and nursing that can be shared with the key associations. [unreadable] [unreadable]